A Different Ending
by JediMaster12
Summary: In this spin off of the prequels of Star Wars, Anakin finds himself spinning down a dangerous road of love with the beautiful Damani Tano. With mixed feelings of freedom and love, Damani makes drastic choices and finds herself in the wrong. In this story of romance and violence, two Jedi will find who they really are. (Rated K for mild violence) (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker, boy of seventeen, tall, thin, and most handsome, stepped out into the sunlight of the early morning. His master had gotten him up early because it was time to pick up more younglings for the Jedi Temple to train. The Jedi kept track of every single living Jedi in the galaxy by using Holocrons, the force and other niceties of a Jedi. Though Anakin thought it a strange thing to do, he went along with only because he liked traveling and he especially wanted to get up into the stars to test his new starfighter, _The Pomsta_, which was Slovakian for Revenge.

He clumped down the front steps of the Temple towards his master, who was cleaning his speeder bike; as he got down to the last four or five steps, another Jedi lightly brushed against his arm. He looked up to see a young girl with short black hair, a black tunic, and a lightsaber at her hip.

She smiled and waved as she passed him. Anakin waved back and stared in awe; he had never seen such beauty, such elegance, and grace as she tossed her hair to the side.

"Anakin!" yelled a voice behind him, "Were going to be late for the take off!" Anakin shook his head and walked down to his master. He jumped on his speeder bike and revved the engine to full power.

"I hope your ready master," he said grinning, "I'm going to beat you this time," his master laughed and climbed onto his speeder bike,

"If only your words were as true as your actions," said his master, "Then you may have a chance of beating me, unless, of course, you let me win,"

"Never," said Anakin, and with that he pushed down on the pedal and his speeder swooped down the road. He guided his speeder through the buildings and weaved in and out of light poles, all with ease and speed. In a few minutes his master had caught up to him and they were taking turns and risking crashing into other vehicles and people. During the day, Coruscant was busy and bustling with people and buses, but in the early morning, Coruscant was different in many ways, the city's lights were still on, and nobody was up this early, except for morning workers and airbus drivers. Anakin had never been up and flying around Coruscant this early, so he was having the time of his life, all until the ride ended.

He screeched to a stop in front of the hanger. His master rode up beside him and jumped off his bike. He gestured for Anakin to follow him inside the hanger, and Anakin made a beeline towards the door, past his master and into the cool warehouse. He ran straight for his new ship and slid his hand along the new smooth wing.

It had two big engines under the wings, a nice round cockpit, and a place for his droid on the left wing, and blue designs all over it. He heard a rustling from under the wing and a worker came out from under the starship.

"Mornin' Skywalker," he said, "Just finished tightenin' the left router unda da wing," Anakin nodded and popped open the cockpit. He jumped inside and sealed it closed,

"This is going to fly great!" he said excitedly, "Because you made it Kelp," the worker smiled sheepishly and picked up his tools.

"Ya have a grat time with er' now," he said waving as Anakin started the engines. _The Pomsta_ roared to life and in a wind whooshing leap it was off and out of the hanger into the sky. Anakin looked to the side to see his master's red and white tip-pointed starfighter fly up next to him, with his docking ring around the front of his ship.

"All systems are a go," said Anakin, talking to his master through the comlink, "How about you? Is that old dump holding up for your likes?" he heard his master laugh,

"Everything is fine in this 'old dump' Anakin," said his master, "But I wanted to talk to you about that Jedi you passed on the front steps of the Temple. You're not developing another one of your crushes are you?"

"Um, now Obi-Wan," said Anakin, "You have to remember that my mind tends to wander once in a while,"

"Once in a while," said his master sarcastically,

"And that I am a Jedi, so I know that it is forbidden to reach out with my heart and only with my hands," He heard his master sigh and saw his ship tilt to one side. Anakin looked forward to see about a dozen or so delivery ships.

"On your left Anakin!" yelled his master over the comlink, "It's on your left! No your other left! Anakin, look to the left! Can you hear me? Your left-" Anakin's ship was hit with a hail of blaster fire and began to drop down back to the planet. Anakin was franticly messing with the controls and trying to get his ship back online, then right in front of him a delivery ship exploded and debris came flying toward his failing ship.

_The Pomsta_ shot to the ground and with a breath-taking screech; the ship collided with the concrete and metal. Obi-Wan Kenobi steered his ship to the ground and landed safely. People were already gathered around the smoldering wreckage and the Coruscant Underworld Police were keeping the spectators back from _The Pomsta_ and trying to put up caution tape. Obi-Wan came running through the crowd, yelling at the CUP to give him permission to cross over the tape.

"I am sorry sir," said the head officer, "But I cannot give you clearance to come inside the danger zone,"

"This place is about to turn into a danger zone if don't let me past!" said Obi-Wan angrily, "That is my padawan in there! Let me through!"

"Your padawan sir?" asked the officer, "What is your padawan?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and pulled out a badge with the Jedi symbol on it.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, trying to calm down, "Jedi Knight, Master of Anakin Skywalker, and member of the Jedi Council," the officer took his badge and scanned it. He gave it back and unclipped the tape for him to walk through. Obi-Wan ran to the ship and heaved the cockpit open, saw an unconscious Anakin inside and hauled him out. He past the guard without saying a word and handed him a piece of paper,

"Sir?" asked the officer, "What might this be?"

"It's were I need you to take the ship," said Obi-Wan, "Ask for Kelp when you get there. He'll know what to do," the officer nodded and turned around. Obi-Wan climbed into his ship, put Anakin on his lap, and flew into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Any Jedi can swing a lightsaber, use the force, or jump rather high. However, what most Jedi cannot do is heal themselves. It takes a Jedi master or a very gifted Jedi to be able to achieve this feat and live through the process. Many Jedi have died trying to heal their own bodies, instead of having another Jedi do it for them. Either way, whether a gifted Jedi or a master, Anakin Skywalker was smart, cunning, quick witted, and powerful. Although his actions have had some awful consequences and he tends to get his master into trouble, as well as his friends and random people, he has lived through all of the accidents that he had caused.

Even though he was thought dead many times, Obi-Wan Kenobi has been very faithful to Anakin, a loving master, a hard teacher, and the best of friends. He never takes chances that do not need to be taken, or that might have a very high risk of killing his padawan. Instead, he takes the chance for his apprentice, whether it is jumping off buildings, swinging over lava pits, or even just talking to someone, he could tell when a fight was going to break out and would quickly put a stop to it.

Now they both sat in the same room, one in a bed with white sheets, another sitting in a chair, and waiting for results to come back on his padawan's injuries. The nurse walked into the room and sat down next to Obi-Wan.

"He will live," she said, "Just a minor concussion and his left arm will be in a cast for the next week, due to the twisted bone. Everything seems to be functioning, if something goes wrong or he starts acting weird just give me a call," Obi-Wan nodded and the nurse left the room once more. He sighed and stared at Anakin in the bed. In a few days he was back at the temple and in his own room, a Jedi had been instructed to take care of him since his master was busy with other things like finding out why the delivery ships had exploded. The Jedi sent to care for him was the girl that had brushed his arm on the steps the other day.

When she entered his room, he was eating lunch and quickly tried to look livelier. She introduced herself as Damani Tano, youngling to the Temple. She explained what she would be doing for him, things like helping him clean his arm, washing his clothes, entertaining him, getting him food, and helping with his medicine. They created a strong bond of friendship and eventually Anakin was strong enough to stand and even walk around the Temple.

There were points in their bond that was stronger than just a friendship, such as love, devotion, or even reaching out with their hearts, and not just their hands. Their favorite place to hangout was in the courtyard of the Temple. One night they sat up on the far wall together, watching the sun go down in a golden beauty. Damani leaned against Anakin's shoulder,

"Oh Anakin," she said looking away, "I feel like I could kill myself," Anakin laughed and Damani pushed him off the wall, smiling. Anakin kept laughing and ran away, Damani chasing him down the steps and into the courtyard. She jumped over a statue and landed on his shoulders. They came crashing down and landed in the grass. Damani rolled over to face the sky, giggling with Anakin. She turned to look at him and twisted his Jedi braid. She pulled on it hard and ran towards the large double wooden doors.

"Damani!" yelled Anakin, jumping up from the soft grass, "Get back here!" Anakin chased her down the hall until they ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked at the two young Jedi,

"Might I ask what you are doing out so late," said Kenobi folding his arms over his chest, "I thought the room time was 9:00 o' clock sharp,"

"Um well you see master," stuttered Anakin.

"Am I correct?" said Obi-Wan glancing at Damani, "Am I Anakin?"

"Yes, master," said Anakin, his shoulders dropping.

"You are to take Miss Tano to her room," said Obi-Wan walking past them, "And then head to your room as well," Damani stepped forward,

"Why can't we have a little freedom once In a while?" said Damani to Obi-Wan, "Why can't I stay with him and sit in the courtyard?"

"You know why," said Kenobi turning sharply, "Someone was killed in the courtyard three nights ago and the council has issued now one step foot in there until the killer is caught,"

"But were all skilled Jedi," said Damani, "We could even catch the killer ourselves. I will not sit here and wait for you to decide something and then never do it,"

"Know your place, young one!" yelled Obi-Wan. His yell echoed off the empty hallways walls, "You cannot go back there because you are only a youngling,"

"Exactly," she said raising her voice, "No one will care if I die," Obi-Wan seemed a bit shocked at the answer.

"The Jedi who was killed was only a youngling as well," said Kenobi looking down, "And we all attended his funeral, as a group, as brothers and sisters, as one," Obi-Wan sighed and looked up, "Go to your rooms, now, and stay there. I want to talk to you Anakin," Anakin nodded and turned around, tapping Damani in the back.

"Come on," said Anakin, "Let's go," Damani sighed and turned to walk with him. She ran her fingers along the wall as they passed other doors. They came to her room and she pressed a button marked with a symbol. She walked inside the small stateroom and sat on her bed, thinking about the courtyard and what Obi-Wan had said. Anakin turned to leave,

"Anakin," she said, "I can't go on like this. I can't live out my days being ordered around by a bunch of old people who can still swing a blade through the air," Anakin turned back to her and stared into her eyes. Those big blue eyes of hers that always had a trace of regret in them, and now they had a longing to leave and follow her own path. Damani got up and walked to the window next to the bathroom; she opened it and breathed in the cold night air.

"Damani," said Anakin putting up his hand, "Damani don't,"

"I'm sorry Anakin," she said jumping onto the windowsill, "I just have to go. I just have to let it go," and she jumped down into the garden.

"NO!" yelled Anakin springing for the window, but she was gone, "I-I've got to get Master Obi-Wan," he ran out the door and into the hall, yelling his master's name. Anakin burst into the Jedi temple meeting room. He looked around at the Jedi council until he found his master in his chair staring at him.

"Master!" cried Anakin, running up to Obi-Wan, "Master she's gone, and she left,"

"What?" asked Obi-Wan, "Um excuse my padawan masters, but I fear he has urgent news. What is it Anakin, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" his master whispered angrily.

"Damani," stuttered Anakin, "S-she ran away, master she's gone!"

"Left who did?" asked master Yoda leaning forward, "Gone who is young Skywalker?" Anakin hesitated to tell the entire council,

"Damani Tano is gone," he came flat out with it. Well it just rather slipped out, the words were in his brain, and when he read them over, they came off his lips.

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Eeth Koth, "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure," said Anakin, "She jumped out the window and ran through the garden," Mace Windu stood and walked over to Anakin,

"We'll find her," he said, "Masters; we need to find that youngling. She is in grave danger having only been out of the temple once in her life. I will go with two other Jedi and look in the alleys, down near the core," Plo Koon raised his hand, as did Saesee Tiin. They stood and walked to stand by Mace Windu, who had his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Me and Barris will search the upper areas," said Luminara Unduli, "We will check the senate building and the other buildings," Mace nodded.

"Eeth and I will go to all of the local bars and pubs," said Quinlin Vos, "We know the type that hang around there. They know the dirt on just about everyone in Coruscant, and Naboo so I have heard from a local pub owner," Windu nodded again and turned to Obi-Wan and Tholm,

"I need you two to check the upper and lower carves in the distant forests," he said walking to the elevator, "May the force be with you all," and the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Damani walked into a random bar in the depths of Coruscant. She had her hood over her face so that it was hidden and her cloak tucked tightly against her body. She found a seat at the bar and asked the bartender for a Cooler. He filled a small cup and set in in front of her, then asked what she was doing out so late at night. Damani merely said she was out for a nice walk and a drink. The man nodded and filled another costumer's glass with a red drink. She turned to look at the customer; he was wearing a white collared shirt, a black vest, and dark blue pants with red stripes down the side, black boots, and a holster at his thigh. He turned and looked at her with deep brown eyes, short brown hair on top of his head.

The bartender came back and asked her if she wanted more. Damani said yes and he took her glass, filled it halfway, and set it back in front of her.

"Need something?" asked the other customer, "Cause if you do, I ain't given it to you," Damani stared at him a while longer, he looked like a young man with no purpose in life at all.

"I'll pay you ninety credits for a ride off this dump," she said.

"Two hundred," he said setting down his glass.

"Ninety five,"

"Hundred fifty,"

"Hundred,"

"Deal," he got up and walked to the door. Damani took another drink, threw two credits down on the counter, and followed the young man.

"Your name?" asked Damani as they walked.

"Han," he said not even glancing at her, "Han Solo. You'll meet my friend when we get to the ship,"

They walked out onto the small balcony and waited for an airbus to stop. When they got on one they passed two men, one of who bumped Damani's shoulder,

"Hey," she said turning around, "What was that?" the man spun on his heel to face her.

"What was what?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "I am unaware as to what you speak of,"

"Oh are you?"

"Yes,"

"Well then..." Damani sprung forward and collided with the man, who reached down at his waist for a lightsaber. They slid backwards and crashed through the door, both of them popping up in an instant. Damani called her lightsaber from her waist to her hand using the force. She ran at the man and jumped in the air for a high chest kick. He ducked and slid under her, weaving his way through tables and chairs as he ran for the back door. Damani pushed a table into his side and he went crashing down onto the floor where she had the advantage. He stood just in time to push back a lightsaber from cutting his face off. Damani cursed under her breath, called her lightsaber back to her hand, and tried to throw it at the man again. By this time, Han had engaged the other man in blaster combat, or more like Han was shooting for his life as the man easily swiped away the red rays with a swing of his lightsaber.

Damani was in close lightsaber combat with the other man. He swiped at her head and she ducked, trying to chop at his leg. She jumped up and flipped, landing on the other side of the bar. Suddenly she realized her hood had fallen and her identity had been given away. The man looked at her in surprise and closed his lightsaber. She ran and jumped over him, slamming the back door behind her; she ran down the alley and bumped into another man.

"Master Tiin?" she said to herself.

"Damani," he said when he looked down.

"I-I um," she turned and ran the other way

"Mace!" called Saesee Tiin, "I found her! Down here by the pub!" Plo Koon and Mace Windu ran up behind him and they ran after her. The door beside them burst open and Quinlan Vos and Eeth Koth stumbled out.

"Which way did she go?" asked Eeth. Plo pointed the way Damani had run.

"We'll catch a speeder and come around the front," said Quinlan. Mace nodded and they kept running on the side of the building around to the front. Damani saw them and made a suicide jump down onto the top of an air speeder. Han came around the other corner and saw her jump down,

"Kid!" he yelled, "What are you doing?!" he ran and jumped too. The Jedi looked down to see they both safely landed on the air speeder, but were getting away. Just then, Eeth and Vos flew up and they hopped in their speeder. They flew between other speeders and bus' trying to avoid a collision with them.

Meanwhile Han had taken control of the speeder him and Damani had landed on. The Jedi where on their tail when Han took a risky swerve and led the Jedi after someone else.

"Ha!" said Han, "We got 'em kid!" Damani looked behind them as they passed the senate building.

"Not for long," she said. Han turned and saw two more Jedi jump from the building and land on the back of the speeder. Damani grabbed her lightsaber and jumped out of the cockpit, rushing to defend Han. The Jedi both pulled out lightsabers and went into an on guard position, but Damani did not wait; she ran up to them without even thinking and was kicked in the face three times. Then a fist came to her head and a lightsaber to her arm. She blocked with her saber and jumped in the air flipping, she landed behind the Jedi and a lightsaber fight broke out. Something tapped her on the shoulder, then her face and began to fall all around her. The rains of Coruscant were here, they were brutal, the wind whipping at her face, her tunic getting soaked, and the thick rain made it impossible to see. It had come without a warning and was too sudden to keep focusing on the task. Damani's hair and body were completely drenched with rainwater and her cloak was weighing her down.

"Han!" she yelled, "Han, get us out of this storm!" she heard a faint yell that sounded like his voice and the speeder lurched forward, pressing against the storm. Damani reached out with the force and kicked one of the Jedi. She heard them fall off onto the ground that they were obviously close to, but one Jedi was still on the back of the slippery and wet speeder; all she could see was the light of their saber and when they swung it at her head she blocked with her own. All of a sudden, they reached out, a hand grabbed Damani's wrist, and she was pulled down on top of the speeder, her lightsaber popped out of her hands and she slid down off the back of the speeder.

Damani grabbed the tail of the speeder at the last second and her legs hit the ground hard. The Jedi looked over the side of the speeder and kicked Damani off; she landed in the mud, face first. She pushed herself over onto her back and looked at the rain falling from the sky, beautiful rain, wet and refreshing, cool and cold, hard and soft, it had many meanings but the only thing that Damani could explain it as in her mind was cold, painful, and blinding. She heard a faint explosion and knew it was the speeder crashing into the mountain up above her. Then it all began to turn white, a wonderful white, not death white just a white that was going to join her in a nice long sleep.

Han Solo had jumped from the speeder at the last second and was on his way down the hill to find Damani. He reached her, put his head to her wet chest, and held it there for a moment.

"At least your still living," he said to himself, "What I go through to get paid a mountain of credits," Han picked up Damani in his arms and carried her to a nearby cave. The storm raged on through the night, rain pattering against the ground.

The rain hit Anakin's body like needles. He was cold and tired, but he would not give up looking for Damani in the slightest. His master had been with him the whole time he was searching for her and now he had gone to the other side of the hill with master Tholm. Anakin just sat on the top of the hill looking down on Coruscant all lit up through the rain. He sat there thinking about Damani and all fun things they had done together, playing in the temple, fighting in the temple, practicing in the temple, playing pranks in the temple, messing with other Jedi in the temple. Suddenly Anakin realized that everything they did together was in the temple. He sighed because now he knew that he could never recreate that feeling or the fun they had.

Obi-Wan and Tholm came up the side of the hill and Anakin stood to greet them. They were covered in mud from head to toe and to make matters worse; they had no sign of Damani.

"See anything yet Anakin?" yelled Obi-Wan through the rain.

"No master," he said back, "Although I did sense a disturbance in the force a few minutes ago," Obi-Wan reached the top of the hill and stood next to Anakin.

"Yes," he said trying to wipe of some mud, "I felt it too. It was very small, but big enough to be felt," Tholm came up behind Anakin.

"We should take cover in a cave on the lower parts," said Tholm, "Where we haven't searched yet. The rain is starting to mess with my senses and I am thoroughly soaked," Obi-Wan nodded and took Anakin by the shoulder.

"I for one like the rain," said Anakin as they descended the left side of the mountain, "We never get it and when we do it soaks everything to the core," Tholm raised his eyebrow at him then turned back Obi-Wan.

"I wonder how the other Jedi are doing," said Obi-Wan, "I hope they had better luck then us," Tholm nodded,

"It would make things even more complicated if she had already got of the planet," he said jumping to a ledge and taking Anakin's arm to help him down to the ledge.

"What if she did?" inquired Obi-Wan, "I mean what if she already left? What if we are too la- Anakin!" Anakin had slipped down in the mud and fell on top of his master. All three of them slid to the bottom in a pile of mud.

"I'm sorry master!" cried Anakin, "I just slipped, and I couldn't hold myself up," Obi-Wan stood and grabbed Anakin by the hood of his cloak. He hauled him into the cave and made him sit down on a flat rock.

"Well I suppose that was one way to get down," said Tholm, "I am just glad we are still alive," Anakin rolled his eyes as his master tried to make a fire using the force.

"Watch closely Anakin," he said lifting two rocks. They floated in the air and then struck themselves against each other, making sparks and lighting the small pile of wood under them. Anakin tired the same thing but ended up throwing the rocks across the cave at Tholm.

"Careful!" he said, "I am trying to meditate,"

"You're not focusing Anakin," said Obi-Wan adding what dry wood they could spare to the fire, "Try again, and focus," Anakin tried and tired and tired, but he either tossed the rocks, dropped them or crumbled them to dust. He sighed, feeling distraught and angry about his case with Damani.


	4. Chapter 4

Damani opened her eyes slowly. The blinding light of the fire in front of her seeping its way into her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around the small cave she was in, a small opening to her left, and the rain pouring over the top of it. Han came in through the mouth of the cave, soaking wet and another shadow behind him, trudging its way through the mud and rain. When they reached the cave, the second shadow appeared to be a wookie of about seven feet tall.

"Well it's your fault fuzz butt," said Han. The wookie chirped back at him in anger, apparently frustrated over something.

"Han," said Damani, "What's wrong?" Han looked over at her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," he said, "This numbskull left the Falcon out in the rain. Now she's wet and the exhaust port is filled with water. It's gonna be at least four days till' we get out of here," Damani nodded slowly, only understanding half of what he had said.

"Who's the Falcon?" she asked first. The wookie chirped at her as though she should already know what they were talking about. They started arguing again, Han was saying things like 'that's no way to talk to a lady!' and the wookie would growl at him.

They pushed each other around for about two minutes then turned back to her. Han apologized for fighting in front of her,

"Well I'm not your everyday kind of lady," she said standing, without ease. Her legs hurt where she had hit them on the ground and her head was still pounding since she had been kicked. The wookie introduced himself as Chewbacca, friend of Han Solo and co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon.

"We came to Coruscant just to re-fuel," explained Han, "Then I told Chewie that I had heard of this great pub just a mile into the city. I told him I was going to get a drink and that he needed to stay with the ship, well you could only guess what happened next. The rain started and he came back from walking around to find the exhaust port halfway full with water; he tried to start it but it didn't do much, so he waited for me to get back, and when I did he showed me the port. Boy, was I put in a mood for that wet walk back here,

Anyway, I realize your desperation to get of this planet, you know with the Jedi chasing you and all that other stuff you must deal with. I personally, do not want to be caught up in this or be blamed for bailing you outta here. Therefore, I devised a plan, we dress up as Jedi, fake our identity into the temple, tell the council that you are dead and get the heck out of this place! It is foolproof! What do you think?" Damani sighed and looked down at the fire,

"I'll never work," she said, "Besides, I am not going back into the temple, ever again," Han nodded and turned away for a moment.

"Well you know we could-" he stopped himself, "Never mind," Damani turned to face him,

"We could what?" she said letting her blanket fall off her shoulders.

"No, I said never mind," said Han.

"What is it?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me, Han,"

"We could, I don't know," he stuttered, "It might sound silly, but, we could, er, blow up the Temple?" Damani hesitated to answer,

"Your right," she said flipping her hair, "It is silly. Crazy, maybe even, unfathomably silly," Han nodded and turned back to Chewbacca. Damani sat down again and leaned against the rock wall, tired and distraught.

"Han," she said. Han turned and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, "I can tell by your eyes,"

"The Jedi," she said, "At the cave," Han turned around and saw a dark figure walking towards the cave. He cursed and reach for his blaster, "Han, no!"

"Well what do I do then?" he whispered, "Am I just supposed to submit myself to a Jedi?" Damani held up her hand. She thought for a few minutes then looked back at Han.

"Tell him I'm dead," she said, "Tell them that they killed me in an effort to save me, yeah. Tell them that Han, tell them, now!" Damani let her head drop as Han turned around and walked to face the Jedi, Mace Windu. Mace entered the cave and looked from Han to Damani.

"What happened?" he asked Han. Han walked forward to face Windu.

"You killed her," said Han, "Really put her down. I guess that little rescue mission of yours turned out to be a death mission,"

"I doubt that," said Mace, "You look like a bounty hunter who's after some credits. So you killed her, thinking there was a bounty on her head, well I tell you now, there isn't and there never was going to be one, she is a Jedi, and we don't put bounty's on Jedi,"

"Yeah you're right," Han lied, "I killed her, and I don't want to be-" Mace grabbed Han by his shirt and threw him across the cave. Han landed on the hard stone floor, but was back up in an instant, reaching for his blaster, and jumping over the fire. Mace had his lightsaber drawn and was ready to fight Han if he came close to the idea of shooting at him.

"You might have killed one Jedi tonight," yelled Windu, "But that was your last kill!" Mace sprung forward, swinging his blade at Han's head. However, here Han had the advantage, whereas Windu had his arms spread far apart. Han shot repeatedly into Mace's chest, making him fall to the ground and stagger to get back up.

"Don't move Jedi," said Han, pointing his blaster straight at his head, "Or so help me I'll shoot your head clean off that lovely neck of yours," Mace out his hands up, but only to have his lightsaber come to his hand and Han's blaster be cut in half. He cursed and ran to Damani, who whispered ever so slightly for him to take her lightsaber off her belt and fight him off.

"Don't kill him Han," she whispered, "Just make him leave," Han nodded and jumped forward, Damani's lightsaber swooshing open in his hand.

"I'll make work of you yet," he said walking towards Mace, "No leave, or else," and Mace left the cave without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Wet, the only word Anakin Skywalker could think of, Wet, the planet was wet, and more than that, it was soaked to the core. The core, Anakin had never thought about the core, that was it, she was hiding in the core of Coruscant. Well, at least that was an idea, but his master said no, too far and she would not know how to get there, moreover she would not think to ask. Anakin had been brainstorming all night about this, where could she be, where could she be? He had no clue, neither did his master, for the rain would not stop and they could not leave their cave.

His master said it was a good time to gather his thoughts and look deep into his brain, deep, use the force Anakin, his master never ceased to remind him to use it. Then the sun rose, it rose high into the air, above the clouds, above the storm clouds and Anakin could see.

"Master," he whispered, "Master wake up. Obi-Wan Kenobi!" his master woke up at the sound of his name and sat up so quickly he hit his head on a piece of wood left over from their fire. Anakin started laughing at his master and Obi-Wan tackled him. Tholm sat up and walked over to make a fire for breakfast.

"What are you two monkeys fighting about?" he asked. Obi-Wan sat up, peeled Anakin from his side, and stood.

"Well Anakin thought it would be-"

"Wait," Tholm cut him off, "I don't care. Now then, what food do we have left? That's I want to know," Obi-Wan sighed and started rifling through his bag.

"Let's see," he said, "We've got some frozen Fleek eel, Brightgum, Gukked eggs, and some warra,"

"Drinks?" asked Tholm, "We are going to need some sort of liquid to refuel ourselves throughout the search; just a light substance will do,"

"Let me see," said Obi-Wan, "Um, Vishay water, Duncow milk, Coruscant Cooler, and Shesharilian style vodka, tasty," Tholm dropped a pile of wood and Anakin jumped at the sound of the logs hitting the ground.

"Why in Bantha's brain have we got that?" he yelled. Anakin stood and started picking up the logs under Tholm's legs.

"One of the most powerful liquors in the galaxy," said Obi-Wan, ignoring Tholm, "I don't suppose you put it in there did you Tholm?" Tholm looked bewildered at the question,

"I most certainly did not," he said matter of factly, "You probably left it in there from one of your crazy adventures you go on," Obi-Wan nodded and put it on the floor,

Anakin handed the wood to Tholm and picked up the bottle of liquor on the floor. He read the back for a while until Obi-Wan snatched it from his hands.

"Give me that!" he said. Anakin shrugged and went back to picking up twigs. Obi-Wan took out three cups and asked Tholm what he wanted.

"I suppose I'll try the Shesharilian," he said, "But only a small bit," Obi-Wan nodded and filled a cup with the vodka and another with the Vishay water.

"Is that for you?" asked Anakin, gesturing to the water, "Can I have the Shesharilian master?"

"No," said Obi-Wan, "The water is yours, now drink. It's good for you, drink up," Anakin sighed and drank the small cup of liquid. Obi-Wan leaned back on the wall and looked at the ceiling, tired and well, tired.

"Well the fire is good and ready for frying," said Tholm adding more sticks to the blazing orange flames. Obi-Wan nodded and tossed him the frozen Fleek eel and warra. He then leaned back again and closed his eyes, thinking about recent events. Then he thought into the future, it was cloudy, two people standing close, very close. They both and braids whipping in the wind, padawan's braids. The people drew closer to each other and- to Obi-Wan's utter disgust-kissed. Kenobi opened his eyes and rubbed his arm.

"Master," said Anakin "Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan shook his head in response and turned away to look outside. He saw something moving through the rain, weighed down by the intense mud on the ground. They entered the cave, soaked to the bone, a Jedi, a lot of Jedi, Quinlin Vos, Saesee Tiin, and Eeth Koth. Lumanara Unduli, Barris Offee, soon followed them, and the last to come through the opening was Mace Windu, he had peeled off the pack in the speeder chase to find Damani. Mace explained his events with the bounty hunter and how he had killed Damani, hoping there was money on her head.

Quinlin and Saesee talked about their encounters with Damani and how she jumped off the building. Eeth Koth said that the bounty hunter must dangerous to have killed a Jedi, and take her far away from civilization with Damani trusting him to help her. Lumanara said that she did not know what happened after she fell off the back of the speeder. Nevertheless, Barris could explain it,

"Under the circumstances that she was fighting us," said Barris, "We do believe she made a course of action to trick the Jedi into thinking she was the bad person in this case. However, from the information we have gathered from master Windu, we now know where she is. That bounty hunter did not kill her, no bounty hunter does that, and they would have brought her in for justice. We must return to the cave, all of us, armed and ready to kill the bounty hunter. Nevertheless, we must be careful, she is a powerful youngling, and I would never put my credits on the table unless I knew exactly what she would do.

No one in the Jedi order knows of her location except us. We need to act fast if we want to make sure she comes with us. Master Windu said that he had overheard the bounty hunter saying they would not get off Coruscant until the storm slows down and he is able to move his ship,"

"So what you're saying is we go to the cave," said Obi-Wan "Blow up his ship, and kill the bounty hunter?"

"Precisely," answered Lumanara, "It is the only way to make sure he doesn't kill anymore Jedi. I had a theory he could be the one that killed Jamu, the youngling who died in the courtyard," Obi-Wan nodded and thought for a moment.

"Yes," he said, "That would be a theory," Anakin had been listing to the conversation with all ears open. He did not like where it was going, ready to interfere and shout at them for turning against Damani, he left the cave. He ran to the top of the mountain and sat down, looking out on Coruscant. Obi-Wan followed him and walked up behind him, slowly. Anakin stood and stared at his master, longing in his blue eyes, longing to die, he did not want to be here anymore. Suddenly he burst into tears, ran forward, and wrapped his arms around his master.

"Anakin?" said Obi-Wan, "Anakin its ok. Everything is going to be fine," Obi-Wan reached down and put his hands on Anakin's back, hugging him tight. He let go and Anakin pulled away from his master,

"What is this?" he cried at his master, "What is this feeling? I j-just don't know a-anymore!" he dropped to his knees, letting his tears fall into his lap.

"This feeling," said Obi-Wan, "Anakin, it's called love," Anakin looked up at his master.

"H-how?" he said his voice choked, "I'm a J-Jedi!"

"Yes," replied his master, "You are. But you are also a different kind of Jedi, one who thinks on their own, one who does not need the force that much, one who tries very hard to accomplish things,"

"Is that all I am?" yelled Anakin, "What's to become of me now? Jedi don't love! Face it I'm not a Jedi anymore, I don't know what I am,"

"Tell me everything," said Obi-Wan. His words were as if the noose was being loosed around Anakin's neck. He opened his mouth and spilled his secrets out to his master. Obi-Wan listened without a comment or retort. His expression never changed and he let Anakin finish to the end.

"I want," said Anakin, "I want this to end. Master I want it to go away. If I'm not with her I feel lost and when I am with her I can't leave," Obi-Wan nodded his response, he didn't care about Anakin's emotions or what he was saying, all he cared about was helping his best friend to feel better. And that's what he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Night passed over Coruscant repeatedly. Even during the day civilians never came out of their houses, the rain kept them away from the streets and the air passageways. Nobody would step foot outside the city, it was treacherously wet and muddy, for what reason they did not know, you could sink and die out in the rain. Nobody ever came back from going out in the storm either; you would just be swallowed into the ground. The rain never bothered Damani though; it was like giving the planet a nice long drink of water out of the sky.

Han Solo was having a rough time with it anyways; he could not get through the mud as easily as she could. They walked down the mountain, Chewbacca taking up the rear to watch for the Jedi.

"So," said Han, "How long does the rain last?"

"Oh," said Damani shrugging, "About two months,"

"Two months?" yelled Han.

"Three if we're lucky," she said looking at the sky, rain patting her face.

"Two months of straight rain?" he yelled again.

"Sometimes we get four- no there are breaks," said Damani, "Only a few though. Maybe two or three, just a quick burst of sunlight, then Coruscant is sucked back into darkness and rain," she sighed and Han knew it best not to comment. Everything was quiet until they reached the bottom of the mountain, the Jedi were waiting for them to arrive. Damani quickly reached for her lightsaber but a Jedi jumped on her shoulders so she would fall into the mud.

"What are you going to do?" she spat at the Jedi, "Make me sink?" she kicked him in the face and sprung off the ground, lightsaber in her hand. The Jedi reached for his, then realized Damani was not only holding her lightsaber, but his green one as well. He went to using the Force instead, reaching out his hand, he tried to lift Damani into the air, but when he looked up, she was already in close combat with Quinlin Vos. Han had run and hid behind a rock, not wanting to risk his measly blaster of getting its barrel sliced in half. Right above Han was another hill, where Anakin Skywalker stood with his master, watching the fight rage below.

The Jedi were closing in on Damani, each of them swinging their blade at her, all taking turns engaging her, just a ruse to get her worked up so she could not focus.

"Master," said Anakin, "Doesn't master Windu know that Damani had too much of a dark side to be overrun like that?" Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head sadly.

"I am afraid not," he said, "I didn't get a say in the meeting," Anakin watched Damani grow tired; her swings became very predictable, the slowness was sickening.

"Master we have to help her!" yelled Anakin, "I am not going to let her die! You can sit up here if you want, but not me!" he jumped down to the fight and ignited his lightsaber, only to protect himself if a blade came close to his body. He walked through the circle of Jedi as Damani began to regain her strength. She easily cut them down, the Force flooding her body, a power she loved, a feeling that could not be described in words. Damani, swing at anyone who dare came near, whether behind her or in front, she just gave a quick swing. Anakin walked his hand in front of him, slowly, steadily advancing on Damani. She took a swing to his head, not realizing who he was; she was concentrating too hard to focus on whom her enemy was. Their blades clashed in a burst of powerful electricity and light,

"Damani stop!" yelled Anakin, "Stop!" the blades made a cracking sound as Damani opened her eyes and saw who she was fighting.

"Anakin?" she stared at him, "What are you doing here?" Anakin smiled and stepped forward to look at her. His entire journey to find her he had waited for this moment when he could see her face, a lovely bewildered face. Obi-Wan jumped down from the rock and ran over to them. He grabbed Damani by the shoulder and pushed Anakin away.

"You are to leave her alone," he said, "Go with master Tholm and I will meet you back at the Temple. As for you, young woman, you are going to your room in the Temple, get cleaned up and then go to the council meeting room. We will discuss your future then," Damani knew she did not have a choice, nor did she need one, as of right now all she wanted was to be with Anakin. But that chance was gone, it had flown away from her grasp, leaving her to deal on her own. The Jedi had seized Han and were taking him to the Coruscant Super Jail, Anakin had left with Tholm and was on his way to the Temple, and Damani was taken to the Temple as well.

Obi-Wan Kenobi escorted her to her room, walking through the halls in silence. Damani had never felt afraid, afraid of what the council would do to her, afraid of where they would send her, afraid-not to mention angry-that she might never see Anakin again. They entered her room,

"You are to get cleaned up," said Obi-Wan, "and then wait here in your room until a Jedi comes to escort you to the council meeting room, am I clear?"

"I can 'escort' myself, thank you very much," snapped Damani, "I know where the meeting room is. I've been there over a hundred times-"

"Am I clear?" repeated Obi-Wan. Damani nodded slowly and sat down on her bed, waiting for him to walk away.

"Leave," she said turning away, "Get out," Obi-Wan stared at her.

"Oh mudcrutch," he said rolling his eyes, "Just come with me now. You are obviously not going to clean yourself up. Let's go," Damani followed him out the door. She took one last look at her room, all those years spent in that room, everything she had done, whether it was blowing up her bed or putting a bucket of water above the door so that when Anakin walked in he would get drenched. Those times were over now, gone, they left, just as her chances had left. Obi-Wan took her by the wrist and pulled her into the lift. They went to the top and stepped out into the council meeting room. Every Jedi member of the council was sitting in his or her orange cushioned chairs.

They looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She walked forward and reached the middle of the room, standing on the large star.

"Well?" said Damani, "What are you waiting for? Kill me, punish me. Listen, all my life I have wanted to see the galaxy, explore the great wonders it has to offer. Nevertheless, you, all of you kept me inside this jail, I felt like something was calling me to get out there and see it. If you would just let me-"

"I presume a punishment," said Obi-Wan, "Take her to Kamino. Let her do the hard-core training exercise that Lama Su has subscribed for the ARC Troopers. She will make an excellent solider, no doubt," Damani waited for Yoda to answer,

"Very powerful, young Damani has become," said Yoda, "An elite training course, good for her it will be. Help her control that power it will," Mace Windu stood and took Damani by the shoulder. He led her into the lift and the doors closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Stars, beautiful stars whizzed past the starship. Damani stared out the window, wishing she could be out there, on other planets and exploring the galaxy. What she had wanted to do from the start was find her home planet, but she couldn't figure out which one it was. She had been going through a list in her head.

"Master Windu?" she yelled up front, "Do you know what planet I'm from?" Mace Windu came down to from the cockpit,

"I'd say you're from a crazy planet," he said, "But I was told, from master Obi-Wan, that you came from a different galaxy. Yes, a new and unexplored galaxy, you see there was a portal to the galaxy made by a genius, a real genius not one of you knuckleheads. You come from a planet called Earth, a planet where the entire population is humans and animals unknown to us. Obi-Wan picked you up there and brought you back here to the Temple. We trained you as best we could but you were just a trouble maker,"

"Why wasn't I told this before?" she asked.

"You weren't supposed to know. But now that you are going to Kamino, I thought it a good time to tell you where you come from, since you asked," Damani nodded. They arrived on Kamino a few minutes later and Lama Su greeted them. He showed them to the training course and where she would sleep and other stuff like that. After an hour, Mace Windu left, without her and she was left with a bunch of new clones and a lot to learn.

"Ok clones listen up," said a gruff voice behind them, "I'm only going to say this once, get your butts in there and start training or I'm gonna throw you so hard the wind will tear you apart," Damani's eyes widened and followed the rest of the clones inside.

"He sure has a way with motivation," she said to the clone next to her. He nodded as they walked into the armory. Damani picked up her armor and slid it over her chest. There were several different pieces so it was rather complicated for the clones, but Damani had studied the armory in the short period that she has to look around so it was easy for her. The armor had clear T-visor helmets, thigh plates, and arm plates each with an attached comlink so they could talk during training. Once everyone was ready the walked out onto the training course, it was a big room with large obstacles and areas to take cover. The droids came out of little doors and they started.

They ran together as a group, teamwork was the best way to go, but none of the clones listened to what she was saying. All they did was blast away without a purpose or even try to target the droids; it was very nerve-racking. Damani had gotten two pistols and intended only to use them when she needed, otherwise, she used her lightsaber, swinging only to block-they didn't want the droids damaged-the fake blue blaster bolts that came her way. Damani ran to the right to avoid a shot and jumped over an obstacle, landing in a dive roll; she popped back up and followed the clones to the goal. Several weeks past, not once did they make it to the goal, and on top of that, Lama Su had called Obi-Wan Kenobi to tell him Damani could not focus.

Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker flew straight to Kamino, wanting to get there fast they took a Hyperspace Super Railway Ship-HSRS- to the planet and got there in no time flat. Anakin had bolted inside the moment the ship landed; he had waited to see Damani for a month, and now was his chance. He ran through the halls and down to the armory, only to see Damani being taken away from him with her clone squad. He reached for her hand, but missed and Damani's group rounded the corner, leaving him behind.

Anakin-who was very depressed-walked slowly back up the hall to find his master. He saw him talking to a group of clones, asking them about training and how hard it was.

"Master," said Anakin as the group left, "Master, I want to see Damani,"

"Let me talk with Lama Su," said Obi-Wan, "I'll see what I can do," Anakin nodded and went to the waiting room; he sat down, wondering when his master would walk through the door, holding Damani by the shoulder, grinning. However, it never happened, his master only walked in the room to give him devastating news.

"I am sorry," said Lama Su, "But we do not have an alternative. We must completely erase her memory and send her home to...Earth," Anakin's jaw dropped as the words came out of his mouth. He tried to tell Obi-Wan to decline the offer, but his master only agreed, for Anakin's sake, and Damani's. Anakin waited all night to see Damani, and finally she came out of the room in front of him.

"Damani!" he said jumping out of his seat, "Damani?"

"I'm sorry what?" said Damani, "Whose Damani? I'm Vicx, by the way," Anakin could not believe his ears; she didn't know who he was, or who she used to be. Later that night Damani was shipped off to her galaxy-earlier Lama Su had told them that a portal had been created and she could go back through-To live a life on Earth, with a new family, and no thought of the Jedi or even the galaxy she had lived In for sixteen years. Nothing, nothing in the entire galaxy could make Anakin feel worse, not even the thought of his mother could bring him down like this; he was not angry-at the moment-he was only sad, the saddest Jedi, person ever to walk the face of the universe-in his mind he was-. They left Kamino and went back to Coruscant; Anakin walked up the front steps with a heavy heart and his head down.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself quietly. The sky had shown bright with stars and Coruscant's three moons. Anakin looked up and stared at one star, it seemed to shine brighter than the others around it, Earth.


End file.
